Lesson in Parenting
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: Natsumi/Nelly leaves Endou/Mark to look after their baby daughter. What happens then?


**Angel: Hi! So this is my first humour fic. OK I don't think there even is humour because I am horrible at it.**

**Rebecca: she owns only her plot!**

* * *

Nelly Raimon, Sylvia Wood, Victoria Vanguard, Celia Hills and Camellia Travis were at a shopping mall, doing shopping, trying on different accessorizing, laughing and talking.

"So did Mark really agree to look after little Melody?" Camellia asked, intrigued that her childhood friend would easily agree to look after a baby even if it is his own baby.

"Hmm I have my ways" Nelly said with a smirk.

* * *

Nelly! Of all the people in the world! It had to be him! It had to be who had to look after a baby! OK maybe he was little Melody's daddy but still… he never knew how! He was an only child of his parents so how on earth would he know how to take care of her? He was a coach of a soccer team true, but they weren't toddlers and Nelly was the one who usually looks after the baby.

Mark pulled his hair in frustration and fell on his knees in front of his screeching child "What do you need Mel?" he asked but obviously she was about an year old, she can't talk properly

"Is this what you need?" he asked as he pulled up a little toy but he heard nothing but screeching. "Or this?" pulling a kitten plushy "is this the one...or maybe this… or this?" but no luck she screamed her lungs out

"Umm….ahh…Melody…so you want to play soccer?" he asked out of desperation and decided to call his wife. He took out his phone and dialed her number

"Nelly! Melody won't stop crying!"

"She is probably hungry. Did you try feeding her?" Nelly asked

"Ahh Feeding?" he never really thought about that and heard his wife chuckle and she hung up.

He picked up his screaming child and took her to the kitchen, placed her on the table and spilled all the contents of the fridge and cabinets in front of her "do you want to eat meat? Fruits? Vegetables? Jelly? Bread? A sandwich? Noodles?"

When all the screeching stopped "Papa…papa" said the toddler. It was music to his ears! His daughter knew how to say mama but this was the first time she said papa! He picked her up with tears of joy and hugged her, tossed her in the air and caught her in his arms again, she squealed and giggled with joy and handed him an orange and gave him a big smile showing her 6 little pearly white teeth.

"Oh you still don't have all of your teeth yet so you can't eat solid food. I mean too sold like meat. Silly me" he chuckled with one hand behind his head.

He pealed the orange, sliced it and mashed it making it a semi liquid paste and fed the little girl who gladly ate it.

After he was done feeding her it looked more like instead of eating it she was rubbing it all on her face but hey…she was happy.

Mark sighed in relief and fell on the chair with a sigh and a few minutes of peace and quiet was demolished by her crying again! And this time he knew why she was crying. A repulsive odor was coming from her. The girl too was disgusted of it and wanted to get rid of it.

"What? Oh God! No one can digest food that quickly! Maybe what your mother fed you this morning is finally digested…but what on earth did she fee you? Radishes?" he sighed

"Come on, daddy's gonna change your dipper and maybe give you a bath while we're at it" and received a smile from her that was exactly like his own.

He picked her up and kept her as far away from his possible and ran up the stairs, into the washroom and washed her.

She stopped crying then he prepared a the tub for her and placed the little baby in it who immediately began splashing in the water and with in 5 seconds Mark was soaking wet and splashed the water back at her. The little ball of light squealed in delight.

Mark took her out of the tub and hugged her in the towel, dried her and laid her on his bed and handed to her room and took out a pink frock with red polka dots. When he got to his room he couldn't resist but smile to see that his little princess was already asleep.

He quietly dressed her and placed her on his chest and lay on the bed and the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

The young women finished their shopping and were in the car. Celia was driving, Nelly rode shot gun with her and the other 3 sat in the back. Nelly checked her cell phone having a feeling that she would have about 50 calls from her husband because she turned her phone on silent but was shocked to find no missed calls.

She got worried and was hoping that every thing was all right. When she got to her house she said good bye to her friends and opened the door and headed for the kitchen to find all the food in the kitchen lying on the table "Please tell me he did not try to feed her meat" she face palmed and placed her bags on the chair and headed up to her room and was delighted by what she saw…her daughter and her husband sleeping together.

Now where is that camera?

* * *

**Angel: Endou fan girls! if you guys are offended in anyway then kill Natsumi not me!**


End file.
